RUN!
by BabySteph
Summary: Para Pelacak itu datang untuk membunuh. Nyawa orang-orang yang Baekhyun cintai menjadi taruhannya. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi mereka. Dan asalkan itu Chanyeol, Baekhyun rela lari kemanapun bersama pria itu. CHANBAEK! EXO! CHANYEOL! BAEKHYUN!


**Title : RUN**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek!**

 **Genre : Yaoi, fluff, fantasy**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Words count : 11K+**

 **A/N : I do not own the casts. Tapi cerita ini murni milikku.**

 **Summary : Asalkan itu Chanyeol, Baekhyun mau lari kemanapun bahkan jika itu berarti ia harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya.**

* * *

" _ **One thing I truly knew—knew it in the pit of my stomach, in the center of my bones, knew it from the crown of my head to the soles of my feet, knew it deep in my empty chest—was how love gave someone the power to break you." – Stephenie Meyer, Twilight**_

* * *

 **Pohang, Korea Selatan**

 **Amity Lane Street/8812**

Pada saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun, pada malam hari ketika salju pertama turun, aku terbangun karena merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tubuhku. Suhu tubuhku mendadak menjadi sangat panas, rasanya sangat tak tertahankan. Sudut mataku mengeluarkan air mata, tapi aku bertahan dengan tidak berteriak memanggil ibuku yang sedang tertidur nyaman di pelukan ayahku di kamar sebelah. Aku nyaris sepanas tanah liat yang dibakar di dalam api yang sangat panas agar matang sempurna menjadi sebuah kerajinan tangan yang indah. Ini musim dingin, suhu di luar rumah mencapai minus nol derajat dan jendela kamarku tertempeli salju. Tidak diragukan lagi, sesuatu yang salah telah terjadi pada diriku.

Aku berbaring resah di atas ranjang sementara selimutku kutendang hingga jatuh ke lantai. Ibuku pernah bilang bahwa jika aku sedang menahan sesuatu, aku harus menghitung satu sampai sepuluh, memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat, lalu rasa yang menganggu itu akan hilang. Seperti menghilangkan sebuah cekugan tapi aku belum pernah mempraktekannya. Jadi meskipun tubuhku membara dan aku hampir yakin piyama tidurku telah terbakar, aku memejamkan mata dan mengikuti apa yang dianjurkan ibuku. Aku menahan napas, menghitung sampai sepuluh dengan keringat yang menetes-netes di tubuhku, lalu membuka mata dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

Panas itu belum hilang. Aku menggigit bibirku, menahan jeritan yang siap terlontar dari dalam tenggorokanku. Ketika aku sudah bersiap menyerah dengan rasa panas yang menyiksa tiada akhir, tubuhku melengkung dan aku khawatir akan mematahkan tulang punggungku. Lalu, cahaya putih yang menyilaukan meledak keluar dari dalam tubuhku.

Aku menjerit keras sekali sampai telingaku berdengung sakit. Pintu kamarku terbuka dengan cara tidak sopan dan muncul lah ibu serta ayahku dengan wajah khawatir. Aku sudah menangis, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan diriku sendiri sementara cahaya itu sudah menghilang. Lenyap tak berbekas. Tubuhku berubah ringan, nyaris kebas dan aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku. Panas yang menyiksa tadi hilang secara tiba-tiba tetapi aku masih terengah-engah.

"Ju-Jumyeon," ibuku terbata-bata. Ia sudah menangis keras, entah karena alasan apa.

Ibuku jatuh berlutut di sebelah ranjangku sementara ayahku berdiri di belakang punggung ibuku dengan ekspresi gusar.

"Yixing, jangan menangis. Sudah berakhir. Semua baik-baik saja."

Aku bahkan diam saja ketika ayahku justru menenangkan ibuku, bukannya aku yang masih shock dan tidak berbicara padahal ibuku sedang menangis tersedu-sedu memanggil namaku. Tapi itu tidak penting. Yang tidak aku mengerti, ada apa dengan ekspresi wajah mereka?

"Baekhyun, sayangku,"

Ibuku meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya erat sekali, lalu secara perlahan-lahan aku merasa tubuhku kembali normal dan mendapat energy penuh. Rasanya sangat aneh, tapi lega luar biasa. Keringat yang menempel diseluruh tubuhku mengering dan aku akhirnya bisa membuka mulutku.

"Ibu, Ayah, apa yang terjadi?"

Mereka tidak menjawab. Ibuku sibuk menangis dan baru lah ayahku bergerak mengitari ranjangku lalu duduk di sebelah kananku. Ia tersenyum manis sekali sambil mengusap kepalaku.

"Tidur lah, Baekhyun. Kau butuh istirahat."

Aku tidak membantah karena rasa kantuk tiba-tiba menyerangku. Ibu dan ayahku bergerak untuk berbaring di kedua sisiku, melingkupiku dengan tangan mereka yang hangat. Kemudian, aku jatuh tertidur, nyenyak dan dalam sekali.

Keesokan harinya, baru lah aku tahu bahwa hidupku tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

* * *

Pada awalnya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Kenyataan bahwa aku tidak _normal_ , tidak sama seperti anak-anak remaja pada umumnya. Suatu hari di musim semi, aku bersembunyi seharian di bawah kolong ranjang sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku tahu tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui tentang rahasia ini selain ayah dan ibu. Tapi ketika aku berinteraksi dengan orang lain, aku merasa berbeda dan semua ini menyiksaku.

Ketika hari semakin gelap, ibuku akhirnya menemukanku berbaring tengkurep di bawah kolong ranjang dengan mata sembab dan wajah berantakan seperti anak kecil. Ibuku tersenyum lembut kemudian berbaring di lantai, mendorong tubuhnya yang lebih besar dariku untuk masuk di bawah kolong ranjang lalu berbaring di sebelahku.

"I-ibu, aku takut."

"Ya, ibu tahu."

Ibu membelai kepalaku. Tatapannya begitu meneduhkan sehingga selama sejenak aku berhenti menangisi kenyataan dan terlena dengan sentuhan ibuku.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Jangan khawatir. Ada ibu dan ayah di sini."

Aku mengangguk untuk kebenaran itu. Ragu, aku menanyakan sesuatu yang mengusik kepalaku. "Apakah di luar sana ada seseorang sepertiku–seperti kita?"

Di kehidupan ini, di alam semesta yang luas, tempat di mana aku merasa semual hal tampak normal dan tidak akan berubah hanya dalam hitungan detik, ternyata banyak sekali rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh bumi. Rasanya sedikit tidak masuk akal, tapi ini adalah sebuah kenyataan yang harus aku terima. Seperti dongeng yang ditulis oleh pengarang ahli beradab-abad yang lalu, seperti mimpi-mimpi masa kecil di mana Neverland adalah tempat terbaik yang bisa dihuni, dan pohon kehidupan yang menyalurkan kekuatan untuk bumi.

"Ya," jawab ibuku setelah beberapa saat terdiam, ragu untuk beberapa alasan. "Tapi untuk saat ini, bersembunyi adalah alasan terbaik."

Aku setuju. _Sekarang_ aku bahkan bersembunyi di bawah kolong ranjangku sebagai bentuk perlindungan diri. Sambil memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika rahasia besar ini tersebar luas dan diketahui oleh semua makhluk hidup di bumi, aku menyerah pada pelukan ibuku—tempat teraman kedua setelah kolong ranjang.

"Baekhyun, apapun yang terjadi, ayah dan ibu akan selalu ada untukmu. Kami akan melindungmi, sayang."

Aku berusaha mengabaikan nada khawatir dan getar ketakutan dari ibuku dan berkonsentrasi pada bau tubuhnya yang harum; wangi _honeysuckle_ favorit ayahku. Menerima kenyataan, sekali pun itu pahit atau tidak menyenangkan, terdengar lebih bagus daripada terus lari dari kenyataan yang jelas-jelas tidak akan mengubah apapun. Jadi, malam itu, ketika ibuku bertahan bersama diriku di pelukannya di bawah kolong ranjangku yang berdebu, aku mencoba menerima diriku sendiri. Besok, aku akan memikirkan cara bagaimana menjalani hidup dan terlihat senormal mungkin. Sekarang, tidur adalah solusi terbaik.

* * *

Di ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas, ketika aku sudah berhasil membangun kepercayaan diri dan berani membaur dengan orang-orang disekitarku tanpa terlihat seperti seorang _freak_ , aku mendapati orang-orang di sekelilingku justru berubah seperti diriku. Dan hal ini, anehnya, justru membuat aku bersemangat dan merasa nyaris normal sepenuhnya seperti orang-orang yang betul-betul _normal_.

Teman-temanku mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa mereka sama sepertiku. Aku bahkan menangkap basah mereka langsung. Dan sejak saat itu, lingkup pertemananku yang kuusahakan tertutup, akhirnya terbuka lebar. Aku tidak sendirian. Sebelum ini, aku tidak betul-betul mengerti tentang kalimat tersebut hingga aku membuktikannya sendiri. Dan rasanya melegakan mengetahui ada seseorang yang sama disekitarku. Aku tidak perlu menyembunyikan diriku lagi, setidaknya tidak dihadapan teman-temanku yang lain. Dan begitu kau betul-betul menerima dirimu sepenuhnya –baik dan buruk- dunia terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan dan bumi menjadi tempat paling nyaman untuk dihuni.

Ibu dan ayah sempat khawatir ketika aku menceritakan hal ini kepada mereka. Dengan sedikit nasihat dan peringatan, aku setuju untuk tetap merahasiakan hal ini dari orang yang tidak bersangkutan dan mengatakan kepada teman-temanku untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipamerkan, kata ayahku pada suatu siang di musim semi. Aku setuju. Kekuatan yang kami miliki memang tidak untuk dipamerkan, tapi aku senang ayah dan ibu juga teman-temanku yang lain menganggap bahwa kekuatan kami juga bukan sesuatu yang buruk atau memalukan. Kami spesial, sedikit lebih spesial dari orang kebanyakan.

Semua baik-baik saja. Aku baik-baik saja. Hingga suatu siang, ketika aku hendak mencari Byuns Fab –anjing kesayangan ayahku- yang hiperaktif dan suka bersembunyi, aku menemukan seorang lelaki pingsan dengan keadaan tengkurep di halaman belakang rumahku. Tubuhnya basah kuyup sementara pakaiannya kotor. Panik, aku masuk lagi ke dalam rumah, memanggil ayah dan ibuku, lalu kami bertiga mengangkat tubuhnya untuk dibawa masuk ke dalam rumah. Wajahnya pucat dan membiru seperti seseorang yang nyaris mati kehabisan napas. Ibuku menyantuh tangannya yang terkulai, menyalurkan energinya, tetapi lelaki itu baru bangun lima menit kemudian membuat ibuku nyaris terkulai kalau saja ayahku tidak menahan punggungnya dengan lembut.

Aku membungkuk untuk menatapnya.

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut cepak berwarna hitam dengan poni berantakan yang menutupi dahinya. Kakinya panjang sekali hingga terjulur ke lantai, padahal sofa adalah tempat favoritku karena tubuhku selalu melesak sempurna di sana. Tapi tubuh lelaki itu terlalu panjang untuk sofa kecilku dan aku sempat mempertimbangkan untuk memindahkan tubuhnya ke kamar tamu.

Dia masih belum bangun. Tapi penampilannya yang berantakan tidak terlihat mengerikan lagi karena rona tubuhnya telah kembali setelah ibuku menyembuhkannya. Dahinya mengerut dalam, tampak seperti seseorang yang sedang bermimpi buruk. Apakah dia memang sedang bermimpi buruk?

Yang menjadi pertanyaan terbesarku adalah, kenapa seorang lelaki remaja bisa berada di halaman belakang rumahku?

"Hei, nak, apa kau bisa mendengarku?"

Ayahku menepuk pipinya dengan lembut, mencoba membuatnya bangun. Laki-laki itu mengeluh. Ia sudah tidak pucat lagi dan bibirnya yang semula kering kini berubah warna menjadi merah muda. Hanya saja tubuhnya masih basah dan kotor. Aku masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin kondisinya bisa basah padahal ini musim semi dan hujan tidak turun.

Ketika ia akhirnya membuka mata, entah bagaimana tatapan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan mataku. Kami saling menatap selama beberapa detik. Beberapa detik yang terasa panjang, dalam, dan anehnya menyenangkan. Ayahku sepertinya tidak menyukai hal itu sehingga ia secara sengaja berdeham untuk meminta perhatian dari si lelaki.

Lelaki itu duduk tegak di sofa. Mulanya ia terlihat ketakutan, was-was, dan defensive. Tapi kemudian ekspresinya langsung berubah ketika menatap wajah ibuku.

"Terima kasih." Katanya lembut.

Aku tercengang. Ia tidak ketakutan lagi, tapi justru lega luar biasa. Harusnya ia merasa aneh dan bertanya-tanya. Aku cukup yakin ia berterima kasih karena kondisi tubuhnya sudah kembali normal. Dan jika dugaanku benar, itu berarti lelaki ini..

Ibuku juga sama tercengangnya denganku. "Apakah kau—"

"Ya," potong lelaki itu cepat. Masih tersenyum. "Saya sangat berterima kasih karena Anda telah menyembuhkan Saya. Sebelumnya, Saya ingin meminta maaf karena dengan tidak sopan terdampar di halaman belakang rumah Anda. Itu betul-betul tidak disengaja."

Lelaki ini sama sepertiku, seperti kami. Entah kemampuan spesial apa yang ia miliki. Mungkin lebih keren dari Luhan yang bisa menggerakkan benda tanpa menyentuhnya atau Kyungsoo yang bisa menghancurkan seisi gedung hanya dengan menghentakkan kakinya. Atau yang menyenangkan seperti Jongdae yang bisa mengeluarkan petir dan Kris yang bisa terbang bebas (ia selalu bersedia mengajakku menembus awan sebagai bentuk menghilangkan kebosanan), dan Jongin yang bisa berpindah tempat. Anak itu bahkan pernah bereksperimen pergi ke belahan dunia lain tapi karena kecerobohannya ia terdampar di Amazon selama satu jam (aku mengejeknya seminggu penuh dan Jongin ngambek seperti bayi sehingga Kyungsoo memerahiku). Atau mungkin kemampuannya mulia seperti ibu yang bisa menyembuhkan orang.

Namun, lebih dari semua itu, aku berusaha menyembunyikan rasa senangku karena ia sama seperti diriku.

"Apa yang telah terjadi padamu?"

Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya. Dan ketika pandangan kami bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia tersenyum dan aku tidak bisa untuk tidak membalas senyumannya. Namun, senyuman itu menyembunyikan banyak hal. Aku, entah bagaimana, bisa membaca gerak-gerik tubuhnya. Tindakannya penuh antisipasi dan caranya berbicara begitu berhati-hati.

"Aku—" selama sejenak, ia tampak begitu ragu dan kembali ketakutan. "Aku sedang dalam kesulitan."

Aku yakin bukan hanya aku yang merasa janggal dengan sikapnya. Dan sebagai seseorang yang paling perasa di keluarga ini, ibuku bergerak bangkit untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Ia meraih tangan anak laki-laki itu, menggenggamnya dengan lembut dan wajahnya yang tersenyum terlihat membujuk sekaligus menenangkan.

"Katakan saja, Nak. Barangkali kami bisa membantumu. Kau sama seperti kami, iya kan?"

"Apa kemampuanmu?"

Aku duduk di sofa di sebelahnya dengan dagu dipotang dan mata berbinar seperti bayi anjing. Aku bahkan tidak sadar jika aku setertarik ini kalau saja ayahku tidak berdeham dengan nada tergganggu.

Kali ini, lelaki itu tidak ragu-ragu. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal, menjulurkannya ke wajahku. Kemudian, ketika ia membalik telapangan tangannya yang terbuka lebar, muncul nyala api. Mataku membelak, terkejut sekaligus takjub. Dia melakukannya dengan sangat luwes dan biasa. Tidak seperti Jongin dan Jongdae yang selalu mengoceh sebelum menunjukkan kemampuan mereka yang menurut mereka sendiri luar biasa.

"Wow, jadi kau manusia api."

"Kedengarannya tidak buruk." Katanya, tertawa kecil. "Mulanya hanya dari telapak tangan, tapi kemudian aku bisa mengeluarkan api dari seluruh tubuhku."

"Benarkah? Dan kau tidak terbakar?"

"Itu bisa saja terjadi. Butuh pengendalian diri dan fokus tinggi untuk mengeluarkan api dari seluruh tubuhku tanpa ikut membakar diriku sendiri. Dan itu baru terjadi dua kali. Dulu sekali, dan semalam."

Suaranya mengecil dibagian akhir. Ibuku segera beringsut untuk menepuk punggungnya secara perlahan-lahan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" aku mengulangi sekali lagi.

Ia menghela napas panjang. Tatapannya berubah tenang dan untuk kali ini aku seratus persen yakin bahwa ia telah percaya pada kami.

"Sesuatu terjadi. Sesuatu yang buruk. Para Pelacak telah membentuk komunitas besar-besaran dan melakukan pencarian secara menyeluas. Mereka memburu orang-orang seperti kita."

Ayah dan ibuku duduk dengan wajah pucat dan tegang. Sementara aku yang belum pernah berpikir bahwa masalah seperti ini akan menjadi semengerikan ini, merasa penasaran sekaligus ketakutan. Para Pelacak terdengar sangat asing untukku. Malahan, aku tidak tahu bahwa diluar sana orang-orang biasa (tidak memiliki kemampuan spesial tapi mahir menggunakan senjata tajam) mencari keberadaan kami. Sejauh ini, meskipun teman-temanku lebih sering bermain-main dengan kemampuan mereka, tapi mereka tidak melakukannya secara keterlaluan. Kami sepakat untuk tidak menunjukkan kemampuan kami kepada siapapun yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal kami. Kami bertindak hati-hati dan melatih kemampuan kami sebagai bentuk kesenangan. Kami tidak menyakiti siapapun. Dan meskipun aku sadar bahwa orang-orang seperti kami, entah di bagian benua mana, bisa saja menyalahgunakan kemampuan mereka untuk merusak lingkungan atau yang paling parah menakuti orang-orang.

Aku bergidik membayangkan reaksi orang-orang apabila mereka mengetahui kemampuan spesial kami. Itu tidak baik, adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa aku pikirkan.

"Setelah sekian lama, Para Pelacak jatuh pada kesimpulan bahwa keberadaan orang-orang seperti kita akan merusak keseimbangan alam. Sekarang ini kita adalah orang paling berbahaya di muka bumi. Mereka tidak lagi mengurung kita atau menghilangkan kemampuan kita. Para Pelacak mulai membunuh orang-orang seperti kita. Dan kemarin, aku baru saja melihat kedua orang tuaku tewas dengan kepala yang membelah."

Aku tersedak ludahku sendiri dan mendadak tubuhku berkeringat dingin.

Terlalu banyak informasi yang dikirim secara mendadak di kepalaku sehingga membuatku mendapatkan serangan pusing yang hebat. Para Pelacak membunuh orang-orang seperti kami? Aku langsung memikirkan ayah, ibu, teman-temanku, diriku, juga lelaki remaja dengan senyuman idiot.

Dia bilang kedua orang tuanya tewas dengan keadaan kepala yang membelah. Aku langsung menatap ayah dan ibuku, dua lelaki yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Dua lelaki penuh kasih sayang dan berhati melaikat. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika para Pelacak menemukan mereka berdua, menghabisinya di hadapanku sebelum menghabisi nyawaku. Rasanya begitu menyesakkan hingga membuat mataku perih juga panas. Hal terakhir yang aku inginkan adalah kehilangan orang-orang yang aku cintai. Aku bahkan rela menyerahkan nyawaku sendiri untuk melindungi mereka.

Jerit ketakutan itu muncul dari ujung-ujung jari kaki, merambat naik hingga punggungku, lalu tersangkut ditenggorokanku. Aku punya banyak alasan untuk menghawatirkan keberadaan para Pelacak yang mungkin saja berjarak dua blok dari rumahku. Atau mungkin mereka sebenarnya sudah mengawasi kami sejak dulu. Tapi daripada memikirkan nyawaku yang sekarang bisa terancam kapapun dan dimanapun, pandanganku justru terpaku pada lelaki remaja yang duduk di sebelah ibuku. Dorongan itu begitu kuat, mendesakku dengan brutal, membuatku kebingungan karena sebelum ini aku tidak pernah merasa seaneh ini. Aku sangai ingin berlutut di hadapan lelaki itu, menggenggam tangannya yang gemetar di atas lutut kurusnya, lalu memeluknya dengan erat sampai aku kehabisan napas. Pikiran itu begitu melelahkan dan menyiksa. Tubuhku gemetar berusaha menahan getaran asing yang membuat tubuhku panas.

Ibuku, yang meskipun wajahnya pucat pasi dan nyaris menangis, merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu tahu-tahu saja lelaki itu sudah meneteskan air mata di pelukan ibuku. Ia memejamkan mata dan air mata jatuh seperti tetes-tetes hujan, tapi ia tidak terisak atau bersuara. Kemudian, ketika ibuku mengusap punggungnya dengan halus, lelaki itu dengan terbata-bata menceritakan semuanya.

"Mereka tidak bisa melakukan ini pada kita! Mengambil nyawa seseorang bukanlah hak mereka!" itu bukan sebuah desisan. Aku, secara mengejutkan, mengeluarkan sebuah geraman marah dari tenggorokan dan terkejut karena aku belum pernah kehilangan kendali diri sebelumnya.

"Apa mereka tahu kau berada di sini?" tanya ayahku, was-was. Matanya menatap sekeliling dengan sikap defensive.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab lelaki itu. Ia sudah duduk tegak kembali dengan wajah sembab. "Sebelum ini, aku tinggal di Arizona. Dan untuk sampai ke sini, aku berenang selama semalaman sekaligus menyembunyikan diri di dalam air. Gagasan berkeliaran di daratan betul-betul buruk. Setidaknya sebelum aku sampai di sini dan terdampar di halaman belakang rumah kalian."

Satu informasi lagi. Tapi pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalaku penuh sesak. "Kau berenang? Maksudku, bagaimana bisa?! Itu tidak mungkin."

Aku menaikkan nada suaraku. Itu terdengar sangat mustahil untuk dilakukan. Arizona terletak di benua yang berbeda. Benua yang begitu jauh dan berserangan dengan Korea Selatan. Di tambah, ia hanya manusia biasa –terlepas dari kemampuan yang ia miliki- dan bagaimana mungkin ia selamat dari predator laut yang bisa saja memangsanya?

"Sejujurnya, para Pelacak tidak hanya mencari orang-orang seperti kita. Yang paling utama, mereka ingin menangkap orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan ganda. Dan selain bisa mengeluarkan api, aku bisa bernapas di dalam air seperti seekor ikan."

Aku terkesiap dengan mata membelak dan secara reflek menahan napas. Oh, itu menjelaskan semuanya. Keberadaannya, kematian orang tuanya yang tragis, dan fakta bahwa laki-laki itu _homeless_. Aku cukup yakin ini berita yang sangat baru untuk kami karena ayah dan ibuku menatapnya dengan mulut menganga dan wajah yang lebih pucat dari yang tadi. Atau mungkin ini berita yang sangat baru untukku. Hanya untukku.

"Astaga, aku tidak menyangka semakin banyak orang yang memiliki kemampuan ganda." Kata ayahku. Nadanya terdengar lelah dan frustasi.

Aku reflek menatap ayahku. "Apa? Jadi ayah juga sudah tahu?!" tuntutku, setengah berteriak. Sejujurnya, aku merasa sedikit terhianati dengan sikap mereka yang selalu memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil. Menghindarkanku dari hal-hal yang mereka pikir tidak seharusnya diketahui anak kecil.

"Baekhyun, tidakkah kau menyadarinya?"

Ayahku berpindah untuk duduk di sebelahku. Matanya yang terbungkus kacamata terlihat berkerut dan gurat kelelahan diwajahnya membuat ia kelihatan sedikit lebih tua dari usianya yang sesungguhnya.

"Kau. Malam Natal di usiamu yang ke sebelas."

Dahiku mengerut dalam, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ayahku ucapkan. Aku memiliki ingatan yang buruk. Sementara aku berusaha berkonsentrasi memikirkan apa yang ayahku maksud, lelaki itu menatapku dengan tatapan tertarik dan sudutnya bibirnya melengkung sedikit. Matanya yang tajam menyala-nyala, membuatnya terlihat cerdas dan ia bertingkah seolah-olah ia mengetahui apa yang ayahku maksud bahkan tanpa berpikir.

Aku memutar ingatanku jauh ke belakang. Malam Natal yang dingin, pohon cemara yang dikelilingi aku, ayah dan ibu sementara hiasan untuk pohon natal berserakan di lantai marmer yang tertutupi karpet bulu yang hangat. Pohon cemara yang akan kami hias tingginya sama seperti tinggi badan ayahku. Karena saat itu malam natal, aku tidak akan membiarkan kedua orang tuaku memanjakanku dan menyuruhku diam saja agar tidak kelelahan sementara tangan dan kakiku gatal ingin bergerak. Ibu akhirnya mengijinkan aku untuk memasang lonceng dan pita-pita yang sudah dibentuk cantik. Ketika aku hendak memasang lonceng terakhir, tanganku yang bergetar secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan loceng tersebut dan benda itu menggelinding hingga berada tepat di dekat besi perapian. Aku berlari menghampiri perapian. Lonceng itu nyaris meleleh karena menempel dengan besi perapian yang panas. Ketika melihat ayah dan ibuku masih sibuk membenarkan letak pohon cemara kami yang sedikit melengkung, aku otomatis berjongkok di dekat perapian yang masih menyala. Hangat apinya menembus tubuhku, tapi saat itu yang aku pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana mengambil lonceng yang malang itu. aku mengeluarkan tanganku yang pendek, berkonsentrasi pada lonceng tersebut dan berusaha bertindak hati-hati agar tanganku tidak menyentuh besi tersebut. Tapi karena aku merupakan orang yang ceroboh, jeritan itu tersentak dari tenggorokanku ketika jari kelingkingku secara tidak sengaja menempel pada besi tersebut.

Ayah dan ibuku berlari menghampiriku yang menangis. Ibuku meraih tanganku, dan lagi-lagi aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka justru terlihat pucat. Saat itu, aku pikir hilangnya bekas melepuh di kelingkingku adalah karena ibuku telah menyembuhkannya. Dan setelah aku mengingat-ingat lagi, luka itu bahkan sudah hilang tak berbekas sebelum ibu dan ayah menghampiriku. Rasanya seperti sengatan jarum suntik. Aku masih menangis karena terkejut sehingga tidak begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi. Setelah kejadian itu, ayah dan ibu tidak pernah mengijinkan aku berada dekat dengan perapian. Mereka juga tidak mengijinkan aku untuk menyentuh benda yang kemungkinan besar akan melukaiku.

Kenyataan itu menghantamku dengan cara yang mengejutkan. Aku tidak sadar bahwa tubuhku gemetaran hingga ayahku meraih kedua tanganku, menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Baekhyun sayang, jangan khawatir. Kami akan menjagamu."

Aku tidak bisa menemukan kata-kataku dan hanya berkonsentrasi pada jari-jariku yang berkeringat. Jadi, selain aku dan laki-laki itu, ada berapa orang yang lagi yang akan diburu –dibunuh- karena memiliki kemampuan ganda? Pemikiran itu membuat kepalaku pusing.

Lalu aku mendongak. Pandangan kami bertemu lagi. Kali ini aku tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan lelaki itu karena aku sendiri ternyata menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

* * *

Namanya Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Beberapa bulan lebih muda dariku, tapi kami sama-sama murid kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas. Setelah makan malam, ibu dan ayah dengan tenang menyuruh lelaki itu untuk tidur bersama denganku. Ayah bahkan menyuruhku meminjamkan bajuku untuknya. Ia juga butuh mandi. Tapi, dengan melihat tubuhnya saja, aku yakin tidak ada bajuku yang muat untuknya.

Namun, di atas semua itu, aku mendapati diriku sendiri menjadi panik tanpa alasan ketika Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar mandiku. Aku membuka lemariku, mengeluarkan baju-baju dari dalam sana seperti orang yang dikejar hantu dan akhirnya menemukan kaos dan celana milik Kris yang tertinggal di sini. Teman-temanku punya kebiasaan meninggalkan pakaian mereka setelah menginap di rumahku. Setengah isi lemariku penuh dengan pakaian teman-temanku. Meskipun tumpukan pakaian Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang paling banyak, ukuran tubuh mereka sama sepertiku. Hanya Kris satu-satunya orang yang memiliki bentuk tubuh yang lebih besar dari Chanyeol.

Tepat setelah aku menata ulang lemariku, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan _bathrobe_ milikku yang menggantung tepat di lututnya. Demi Tuhan, apakah aku memang sependek itu?!

"Hai."

"Hai." Balasku kaku. Meskipun aku tidak sepenuhnya mengerti kenapa kami justru saling menyapa. "Ini baju untukmu. Sebenarnya ini milik Kris, temanku, tapi aku rasa tidak apa-apa jika kau memakainya karena laki-laki yang menjuluki dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan Galaxy yang menurutku sangat ggelikan itu tidak pernah memakai pakaian yang sama lebih dari tiga kali."

Chanyeol, secara mengejutkan, tertawa. "Wow. Kau memberikan banyak sekali informasi dalam satu tarikan napas."

Itu bukan pujian tapi sialannya pipiku merona mendengar ucapannya.

"Baiklah. Silahkan berganti pakaian."

Aku tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang untuk melihat reaksinya. Kubuka pintu yang mengarah langsung pada balkon kamar kemudian duduk berjongkok di dekat pagar pembatas. Di luar gelap karena aku tidak pernah menyalakan lampu di balkon. Di tambah, cuaca malam ini agak sedikit mendung. Aku menangkup kedua tanganku di udara, dan ketika telapak tanganku membuka, gerombolan kunang-kunang yang berdekip-kedip dengan cahaya remang-remang menyeruak seperti serbuk bunga. Aku tersenyum memperhatikan kunang-kunang tersebut berterbangan di sekitar wajahku. Cahayanya yang putih terang mirip dengan bintang. Lalu, secara perlahan-lahan, kunang-kunang tersebut lenyap dan keadaan kembali gelap.

"Indah sekali."

Aku berjengit mendengar suara berat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar di belakang punggungku. Ketika aku menoleh ke samping, Chanyeol sudah duduk di sebelahku. Ia hanya berjarak lima senti dari tubuhku dan fakta itu membuatku waspada dan panik disaat yang bersamaan.

"Jadi, selain bisa menyembuhkan diri sendiri, kau juga bisa menciptakan kunang-kunang?"

"Itu hanya bagian plus dari kemampuan bisa mengeluarkan cahaya."

"Cahaya? Kau bisa menghasilkan cahaya dari dalam tubuhmu?"

Aku menoleh ke samping dan mendapati bahwa Chanyeol betul-betul berbeda. Kaos dan celana milik Kris terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya. Ia bersih, rapi, dan bau _shampoo_ yang menguar serta tetesan air yang mengalir di lehernya entah bagaimana membuat ia terlihat lebih tampan dari Kris –pengeran sekolah. Di tambah, ia begitu antusias dan tawanya yang berat mengusik sesuatu di bawah perutku dengan cara yang menyenangkan. Chanyeol, laki-laki asing ini, entah sejak kapan telah menarik perhatianku.

"Bisakah kau menunjukkannya sekali lagi? Kunang-kunang yang indah itu."

Aku menuruti kemauannya secara suka rela. Setelah sedetik, kami telah duduk dengan posisi saling berhadapan dan lutut kami yang bersentuhan menimbulkan sebuah getaran seperti sengatan listrik tetapi terasa menyenangkan. Chanyeol masih terlihat antusias dan matanya yang besar berbinar.

Aku menangkup kedua tanganku di udara, tepat di hadapannya, kemudian kunang-kunang bercahaya putih muncul dari sela-sela jariku dan telapak tanganku yang terbuka. Chanyeol menggumamkan kata 'wow' secara lirih dan ekspresinya terlihat sangat lucu sehingga aku tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kunang-kunang lebih banyak lagi.

Malam ini bulan tidak tampak. Tetapi dengan kunang-kunang bercahaya putih keperakan yang sekarang berterbangan di sekitar wajah Chanyeol, aku mendapati diriku merasa terpesona hingga pipiku mulai memerah. Chanyeol menatap kepergian kunang-kunang itu dengan tatapan tidak rela dan berusaha menangkap cahaya terakhir tapi kemudian lenyap di atas telapak tangannya.

Aku, tanpa mempertimbangkan dua kali, meraih telapak tangannya yang terbuka lalu melesakkan jari jemariku yang panjang dengan jari jemarinya yang lebar. Chanyeol berjengit, begitu pun dengan aku. Kubawa tangan kami yang bertautan ke udara, lalu ketika pelan-pelan kulepaskan jemariku dari jemarinya, cahaya putih keperakan itu muncul lagi dalam jumlah yang banyak. Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih lebar, dan aku mendapati diriku sendiri ikut tersenyum ketika ia juga tersenyum.

"Kau hebat, Baekhyun. Sayang sekali kunang-kunang ini hanya bertahan beberapa detik."

"Chanyeol," aku mengejutkan diriku sendiri karena menyebut namanya dengan nada penuh kasih dan memuja. Lelaki itu sekarang menatapku. Dan aku, ajaibnya, berhasil menatap matanya dengan berani meskipun wajahku berubah merah total.

Anehnya, ketika Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, aku menyadari bahwa aku suka memanggil namanya. Bahwa bagian dari diriku, entah seberapa banyak, menyukai keberadaan lelaki itu. Bersama _ku_.

"Chanyeol," Aku mengulangi namanya lagi, kali ini lebih berani. "Aku bisa menghasilkan cahaya itu sebanyak yang kau inginkan. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah meminta."

Ia tersenyum tampan lagi. "Terima kasih, Baekhyun."

Meskipun tujuanku menyatukan jari jemari kami adalah untuk menghasilkan kumpulan cahaya putih keperakan yang membuat ia tersenyum, aku setengah tidak rela ketika tautan kami terlepas. Ketika aku menunduk untuk menatap jemariku yang terasa kosong melompong, aku diam-diam melirik jemari Chanyeol yang menggantung di kedua sisi tubuhnya, berharap ia akan meraih tanganku lagi bahkan jika hal tersebut dilakukan tanpa alasan.

* * *

Aku masih ingin berlama-lama duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol meskipun kami sudah tidak saling berbicara. Tetapi hawa dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang belakangku tidak semudah itu bisa kuabaikan begitu saja. Aku tidak tahan dengan dingin. Betul-betul tidak bisa menahannya sehingga tubuhku mulai gemetar. Fakta bahwa aku masih duduk di lantai balkon padahal aku hanya memakai celana kain selutut membuat kakiku menyentuh lantai secara langsung dan warna kulitku mulai memucat. Barangkali Chanyeol menyadari tubuhku yang gemetar karena ketika ia menoleh ke samping, matanya membelak karena terkejut.

"Baekhyun, ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol menyentuh kulitku dan langsung berjengit merasakan dinginnya tubuhku. Ia, tanpa ku duga-duga, menyelipkan satu tangan di bawah kedua lulutku sementara tangannya yang lain melingkupi punggungnya. Dengan sekali hentakan, aku sudah berada di pelukan Chanyeol. Ia menggendongku masuk lalu membaringkan tubuhku yang kedinginan di atas ranjang yang hangat.

Tubuh Chanyeol hangat. Hangat sekali sampai-sampai aku tidak mau melepaskannya. Ketika ia berniat bergeser, aku mencengkram ujung kaosnya hingga kusut. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun tetapi Chanyeol paham dengan mataku yang memohon. Ia dengan lembut berbaring di sebelahku, ragu-ragu untuk merengkuhku, tetapi ketika tangannya akhirnya melingkupi tubuhku, aku merasa lega luar biasa.

"Maaf, Baekhyun. Aku tidak bermaksud bersikap kurang ajar dan tidak sopan. Hanya saja, sebagai seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan api, aku bisa membuat diriku sendiri menjadi hangat."

Aku berbaring menghadap potongan lehernya dan baru menyadari bahwa bahu Chanyeol ternyata lebar. Kedua tanganku meringkuk di dadanya. Tubuh Chanyeol sangat hangat. Tidak panas melainkan sebuah kehangatan yang memberikan kenyamanan. Rasanya seperti sedang duduk di dekat perapian pada saat musim dingin.

"Tidak," bisikku. "Kau hangat, Yeol. A-aku suka."

Meskipun tubuhku berangsur-angsur menghangat, tetapi wajahku masih merah padam. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan di rambutku. Bau tubuhnya sangat maskulin dan menyenangkan.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya, Baekhyun?"

"Apakah— apakah kau akan pergi?"

Aku nyaris tersedak karena tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada sedih dalam suaraku. Aku secara waras tidak menginginkan kehangatan ini berakhir. Berada di pelukan lelaki tinggi ini, sekali pun ia adalah orang asing, tetapi aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri.

Aku menginginkan Chanyeol. Pikiran itu nyaris membuatku merasa sinting. Selama ini aku selalu menyebut Jongdae telah kehilangan akalnya karena berpacaran dengan Minseok si anak baru di hari pertama Minseok menjalani MOS. Mereka baru bertemu dan Jongdae secara konyol menyatakan bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan sekarang aku yang _telah_ kehilangan akal.

Aku belum pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Ayah dan ibu tidak pernah melarangku dekat dengan siapapun. Hanya saja tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa menarik perhatianku. Bahkan Kris, pangeran di sekolahku, yang diam-diam menyimpan perasaan khusus padaku dan memperlakukaku secara spesial, tidak berhasil membuatku tertarik untuk mengubah status hubungan kami menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman.

Tetapi Chanyeol berbeda. Walaupun aku merasa tindakanku sangat egois, disudut pikiranku yang paling dalam aku merasa bahwa menginginkan Chanyeol bukan lah suatu kesalahan.

"Pergi kemana? Kau ingin aku pergi?"

"Tidak! Jangan!"

Chanyeol tersentak mendengarku menjerit tertahan. Mataku yang terpejam terasa panas dan setitik air mata mengambang di sudut mataku. Aku mendengar Chanyeol terkesiap dan lelaki itu buru-buru mengendurkan pelukannya agar dapat melihat wajahku.

"Baekhyun, jangan menangis."

Ujung jemarinya bergerak di atas pipiku, menghapus air mataku, dan hal itu justru membuatku semakin menangis. Aku jatuh cinta dengan lelaki ini pada pandangan pertama. Tapi menyadari bahwa ia bisa saja pergi kapan pun, mungkin besok atau sekarang, membuat dadaku sesak. Wajah-wajah sekelompok lelaki bertampang garang muncul di dalam pikiranku dan ketakutan merambati punggungku ketika membayangkan Chanyeol diburu oleh para Pelacak. Mereka menuju kemari. Mereka mencari Chanyeol. Mereka akan membunuh Chanyeol. Para Pelacak tidak akan membiarkannya hidup. Ia tidak aman, nyawanya sedang terancam, dan hatiku seperti dicabik-cabik membayangkan kemungkinan terburuknya.

"Aku mohon, jangan menangis. Jangan, Baekhyun."

"K-kau tidak boleh pergi. Chanyeol— Chanyeol—"

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Baekhyun, kau dengar aku?" potong Chanyeol cepat. Merasakan keyakinan di dalam ucapannya, aku mendongak dan mataku yang basah menatap matanya yang besar.

"Aku tidak akan pergi." tegas Chanyeol. "Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana."

Aku meledak dalam tangisan lagi. "Ya, benar. Kau memang tidak boleh pergi, Chanyeol. Tetaplah bersamaku. Kau mau berjanji?"

Chanyeol mengecup keningku dan untuk beberapa alasan aku merasa seperti disengat. "Ya, Baekhyun. Chanyeol berjanji."

Dan malam itu aku bermimpi melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang penuh dengan darah dan bekas tembakan terlentang di halaman belakang rumahku.

* * *

Selama satu minggu aku tidak pergi ke sekolah dan menghabiskan sepanjang hari bersama dengan Chanyeol. Mulanya, ayah dan ibu sangat keberatan dengan hal ini. Ayah bahkan secara terang-terangan mendengus sebal di hadapan kami. Tetapi sehari setelah kedatangan Chanyeol, aku mulai bermimpi buruk dan semua itu hanya bisa diatasi dengan keberadaan Chanyeol di sampingku. Akhirnya untuk sementara waktu ayah dan ibu sepakat untuk membiarkan kami.

Kegiatan kami tidak banyak. Kami sarapan bersama, membersihkan rumah, bermain PSP, membuat cemilan dan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak meledakkan dapur, bermain-main di halaman belakang rumah, duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol di lantai balkon sambil menatap kunang-kunang, kembali tidur di dalam pelukan Chanyeol meskipun mimpi buruk itu tidak pernah mau pergi.

Meskipun Chanyeol bersamaku dan kami nyaris melakukan segala sesuatunya bersama-sama, aku tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa cemas dan ketakutanku. Mimpi-mimpi yang menghampiriku setiap malam terasa bukan hanya sekedar bunga tidur. Mimpi-mimpiku yang sebagian besar berisi tentang Chanyeol; darah dimana-mana, tubuhnya terbakar, wajah-wajah bertampang dingin yang menyeringai kejam sambil menenteng tubuh kaku Chanyeol seperti sampah terus menerus menggangguku. Mimpiku berubah-ubah. Tapi yang selalu sama adalah bahwa Chanyeol telah dibunuh di dalam semua mimpiku. Kemudian aku akan bangun dengan berteriak ketakutan sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Di awal, ayah dan ibu akan menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarku. Tapi setelah hari ke tiga, mereka membiarkan Chanyeol yang mengurusku sepenuhnya. Karena meskipun ibu mengusap kepalaku, ayahku mengenggam tanganku, yang betul-betul bisa membuatku tenang dari mimpi burukku tentang Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol sendiri.

Dan di hari ketujuh ketidakhadiranku di sekolah, teman-temanku datang menyerbu ruang tengahku. Saat itu aku sedang bermain PSP bersama Chanyeol. Dan karena aku lupa memberi kabar, aku harus rela menjadi sasaran kemarahan mereka semua.

" _Heol_. Pantas saja kau tidak masuk sekolah, Tuan Byun Baekhyun." dengus Jongdae terang-terangan. "Jadi karena kekasih barumu, ya?"

Kami bukan sepasang kekasih. Entah label apa yang pantas untuk hubungan kami. Yang jelas bukan sepasang kekasih. Meskipun begitu, pipi dan telingaku merah mendengar ucapan Jongdae.

"Baekhyun, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo dan Luhan berdiri di hadapanku dengan wajah cemas. Aku tersenyum menyesal, merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat mereka khawatir.

"Tenang saja, _Maman_. Aku baik kok. Maaf tidak memberi kalian kabar."

"Jadi, siapa lelaki ini?" tanya Jongin yang tahu-tahu sudah merangkul bahu Chanyeol dengan gaya sok akrab.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku—"

"Kekasihnya Baekhyun, ya?" potong Luhan cepat. Matanya melirikku dengan pandangan menggoda sementara yang bisa aku lakukan hanya mendelik padanya.

"Bukan." Chanyeol tersenyum dan menjawab dengan tenang. "Aku teman Baekhyun."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa, tidak sadar aku sudah panik. Atau mungkin mereka sebenarnya tahu tapi sengaja ingin menggodaku.

"Jadi kalian hanya teman? Yang benar? Lalu kenapa kau salah tingkah begitu, Baek?"

"Aku tidak salah tingkah, Luhan!" kataku. Atau lebih tepatnya, jeritku. Sedetik kemudian Luhan dan Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Namaku Oh Sehun. Aku kekasihnya Xi Luhan."

Sehun dan Chanyeol berjabat tangan dan saling tersenyum ramah. Jongin melakukan hal yang sama. Aku menatap Sehun lalu mendecih.

"Caramu memperkenalkan diri sungguh menggelikan, Tuan Oh."

Luhan mencubit lenganku. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit lebih dekat lalu berbisik kearahku. "Dia sedang marah, Baek. Tadi siang Sehun melihatku bersama ketua kelas kita dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Jadi kau diam saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku Kim Jongdae."

Jongdae datang dengan seringaian jahilnya. Sebelum aku sempat berpikir lebih lanjut, tubuh Chanyeol yang tinggi tiba-tiba jatuh berlutut dengan tangannya yang masih menjabat tangan Jongdae. Aku mendelik tajam dan dengan jengkel menendang pantat Jongdae. Aku sendiri tidak sadar bahwa aku telah berteriak.

"Kim Jongdae, sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk tidak menjahili orang-orang, hah?!"

Aku buru-buru menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih berlutut. Ia terlihat lemas dan matanya setengah tertutup. Sepertinya Jongdae menghantarkan sengatan petirnya agak besar. Kuangkat tubuh Chanyeol agar berdiri dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Wow, coba lihat. Byun Baekhyun kita sedang khawatir dengan _crush_ -nya!"

Jongdae tertawa puas. Aku menggeram padanya dan dengan jengkel melemparkan bantal sofa ke wajahnya yang kotak.

"Diam, kau! Mau mati, ya?"

Alis Jongdae terangkat tinggi-tinggi dengan gaya menyebalkan, menatapku dengan geli. "Baekhyun, kemampuanmu bahkan tidak sebanding dengan kemampuanku. Kau harusnya berterima kasih karena sampai sekarang aku belum membuatmu gosong."

Untuk ucapannya yang sombong itu, aku menarik seringaianku lebar-lebar. Jongdae tidak pernah menjahiliku sebelumnya. Ia lebih sering melumpuhkan Jongin dan Sehun. Jongdae tidak berani menyentuh Luhan karena rusa kecil itu tidak akan segan-segan melemparkan pilar sekolah ke kepala Jongdae. Ia juga tidak berani mendekati Kyungsoo karena lelaki itu bisa menguburnya di dalam tanah hidup-hidup. Aku cukup terharu Jongdae tidak menjahiliku dengan kemampuan petirnya karena ia pikir kemampuan cahayaku tidak cukup digunakan sebagai pertahan diri.

Ngomong-ngomong, teman-temanku belum tahu bahwa aku memiliki kemampuan ganda. Sepertinya memberi pelajaran pada Jongdae sesekali tidak masalah.

"Ck! Jangan terlalu percaya diri." ledekku. "Chanyeol bisa membakarmu saat ini juga. Jadi berhenti macam-macam dengannya."

Jongdae menjulurkan lidah. "Aku akan membuatnya gosong bahkan sebelum ia menggerakkan tangannya."

"Sepertinya aku harus membenturkan kepalamu ke tembok." dengus Jongin.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri!" Sehun ikut menimpali.

Aku bangkit dengan langkah angkuh lalu berhenti di hadapan Jongdae. "Kalau begitu, tunjukkan seberapa hebat kemampuanmu."

Jongdae menatapku ragu dan khawatir. "Apa maksudmu? Baekhyun, kau tahu aku tidak suka menyakiti seseorang yang lemah."

Keempat temanku dan aku mendengus secara bersamaan. Bahkan Chanyeol terkekeh geli.

"Coba saja. Jika kau berhasil membuatku tumbang, aku akan menjadi pelayanmu selama satu minggu."

Jongdae jelas tidak akan melonak tawaran ini karena ia sangat menyukai tantangan. Apalagi jika ada jaminannya.

"Baekhyun, kau gila, ya?" teriak Luhan.

"Jangan berbuat konyol! Setidaknya ibumu harus ada di sini." omel Kyungsoo.

" _Maman,_ jangan khawatir." Aku tersenyum lembut pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo masih tidak tenang. Sehun dan Jongin bahkan melongo melihatku menantang Jongdae. Tapi aku meyakinkan mereka bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Kali ini aku yakin bahwa aku lah yang akan tertawa, bukan Jongdae.

"Aku akan langsung melempar vas bunga ini jika Jongdae kelewatan." Janji Luhan. Aku mengangguk setuju. Dengan kemampuannya yang bisa mengerakkan benda tanpa menyentuhnya, Luhan jelas bisa membuat Jongdae pingsan hanya dalam waktu dua detik.

Jongdae tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah. Jangan menyesali keputusanmu."

Aku menyeringai. "Tidak akan."

Kim Jongdae bisa mengeluarkan petir dari dalam tubuhnya. Ia bisa mengendalikan petir. Harus kuakui kemampuannya memang hebat dan sedikit berbahaya. Sehun dan Jongin bahkan pernah mengalami lumpuh selama beberapa menit karena Jongdae menyengat mereka. Dan sekarang aku ingin mencoba, membuktikan sekali lagi bahwa aku benar-benar bisa menyembuhkan diri sendiri. Bahkan ibuku yang bisa menyembuhkan orang lain tidak bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri.

Jongdae menyentuh pundakku. Kilat petir menyala-nyala di tubuhnya, merambat ke kulitnya, lalu kilat itu dengan cepat menyebar ke tubuhku. Mulanya, aku merasa seperti disengat semut. Tapi tidak menyakitkan dan kemudian tidak terasa apa-apa. Dahi Jongdae berkerut dalam, tidak mengerti dengan reaksiku. Ia mencengkram pundakku semakin erat dan kilat petir semakin menyala-nyala secara brutal, mungkin Jongdae sedang meningkatkan level sengatannya. Tapi aku tetap berdiri dengan tegak, menyeringai lebar mengejek kekalahannya.

Aku bisa merasakan senyuman lebar Chanyeol di belakang punggungku. Lalu tahu-tahu ia sudah berada di belakangku. Tangan Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan nyala api menyentuh tangan Jongdae lalu menyentaknya agar lepas dari bahuku. Jongdae menjerit dan mengeluh melihat punggung tangannya berasap.

"Nah, lihat sendiri, kan?" kataku senang.

Teman-temanku melongo, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jongdae bahkan terlihat _shock_ , wajahnya pucat. Selama ini, belum ada seseorang yang berdiri tegak dan terlihat baik-baik saja setelah Jongdae menyengatnya. Ia jelas tidak terima dengan reaksi yang timbul dari dalam diriku.

Tatapan menusuk dari teman-temanku yang meminta jawaban membuatku menghela napas. Tiba-tiba mimpi-mimpi burukku muncul di kepalaku dan aku sadar bahwa teman-temanku juga terancam. Secara reflek, aku meraih tangan Chanyeol lalu menggenggamnya erat-erat. Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan emosiku dengan lembut merangkul bahuku, meremasnya lembut.

"Ayo kita ke taman belakang. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

* * *

Aku tidak yakin di mana persisnya nyanyian _lullaby_ Chanyeol yang sumbang berubah menjadi mimpi. Sesaat aku merasa seperti mendengarkan suaranya yang berat dan putus-putus, merasakan kulitnya yang menempel dengan kulitku, dan sejurus kemudian aku sudah memandang ke padang tandus dan sinar matahari menyengat wajahku dengan tajam.

Aku tidak sendirian di sana.

Sosok-sosok tubuh berkerumunan di tengah padang, semua memegang pistol besar dan pisau lipat tersembunyi dibalik celana dan sepatu mereka. Aku meyakini mereka adalah para Pelacak. Aku mulai merasakan panas, hawanya terlalu panas dan sekujur tubuhku mulai mengeluarkan keringat. Hingga kemudian aku menyadari kobaran api mengelilingiku. Lidah api yang merah membara itu menunggu untuk menjilat habis tubuhku, tapi anehnya semua itu tidak membuatku ngeri atau takut. Di sana, para Pelacak membentuk lingkaran besar dan dari celah-celah tubuh yang berdiri berjejeran, aku melihat ada sebuah gundukan.

Aku berjalan mendekat, tidak peduli bajuku telah basah karena mengeluarkan keringat terlalu banyak— untuk melihat lebih dekat gundukan tersebut. Dan seolah mengetahui pergerakanku, orang-orang yang sedang berkuruman mundur membuka sebuah jalan terbuka agar aku dapat melihat secara jelas. Api telah padam dan terdorong oleh mimpi untuk melihat benda atau orang yang sedang mereka perhatikan secara cermat, aku berlari untuk menembus kerumunan.

Namun aku terhuyung-huyung dan berhenti berlari ketika akhirnya aku bisa melihat objek yang aku tuju— ternyata gundukan itu bukan lah tanah atau bebatuan, melainkan tumpukan mayat manusia, kering dan tidak bernyawa. Terlambat untuk tidak melihat wajah mereka. Aku kenal mereka semua; kedua orang tuaku, kedua orang tua Chanyeol (ia pernah menunjukkan foto mereka padaku pada suatu malam jadi aku tahu), Luhan, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Sehun, Jongin, bahkan Kris ada di sana. Dan persis di atas tumpukan mayat itu, tergeletak mayat Chanyeol dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa kakiku terasa lengket. Aku menoleh ke bawah dan sadar bahwa genangan darah yang berasal dari gundukan mayat itu mulai menenggelamkanku. Aku mendengar gema tawa, desisan tajam dari berbagai penjuru, dan jeritan memilukan yang terdengar menusuk.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa jeritan itu berasal dari diriku sendiri.

* * *

"BAEK! BAEKHYUN!"

Mataku mendadak terbuka. Selama sepersekian detik aku berbaring dengan sekujur tubuh gemetar dan napas yang putus-putus, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman mimpi buruk yang belum pernah kualami sebelumnya. Mimpi itu bahkan paling buruk dari mimpi-mimpi tentang kematian Chanyeol di malam-malam yang lain.

Setelah aku akhirnya kembali ke dunia nyata di kamarku yang familiar dan pelukan Chanyeol yang hangat, aku langsung menangis tersedu-sedu. Ingin mengenyahkan mimpi itu jauh-jauh, aku menenggelamkan diriku semakin dalam di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Jangan menangis, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mendesis menenangkan sementara tangannya mengelus punggungku. "Chanyeol ada di sini. Jangan menangis."

Kemudian aku menangis lagi karena merasa lega Chanyeol masih ada di sini, bersamaku. Ia baik-baik saja, aman, bernapas, dan memelukku dengan begitu erat hingga aku merasa kebas.

"Cha-Chanyeol," aku terbata-bata dan tersedak air mataku sendiri. "Chanyeol. Chanyeol di sini. Chanyeol!"

Setelah selama satu minggu penuh menangani aku yang selalu bermimpi buruk, Chanyeol menjadi cepat tanggap dalam menghadapi diriku yang setengah linglung setelah bangun tiba-tiba di malam hari akibat mimpi buruk.

Aku terlentang miring, melesak sempurna di dalam pelukannya sementara jari-jari kaki kami bersentuhan. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus kepalaku, membelaiku dengan cara paling yang menyenangkan, dan secara perlahan-palahan aku berhenti menangis tapi masih belum mau melepaskan diri.

"Apakah kali ini mimpimu betul-betul buruk? Kau berteriak sangat keras, Baekhyun."

Aku belum pernah menceritakan mimpiku pada Chanyeol. Tidak pada ibuku, ayahku, Luhan atau Kyungsoo. Tidak pada siapapun. Aku menyimpan mimpi itu untuk diriku sendiri karena mimpi itu terlalu mengerikan untuk diceritakan. Terlalu menyakitkan hingga aku merasa selalu ingin menangis setiap kali membayangkannya. Biasanya, pada saat bermimpi di malam hari, mimpi itu akan terasa kabur atau bahkan menghilang keesokan harinya. Tapi aku bisa mengingat dengan sangat jelas. Begitu jelasnya hingga aku selalu gemetar ketika masuk ke dalam kamar mandi di pagi hari, sadar bahwa masa depan terasa begitu kabur, tidak pasti, dan untuk beberapa alasan menakutkan.

"Ya, sangat buruk." akhirnya aku berhasil menjawab.

Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepalaku. "Tidurlah, Baekhyun. Aku akan berada di sini saat kau bangun."

Tapi aku tidak ingin tidur. Aku takut mimpi itu akan kembali muncul ketika aku menutup mata. Takut bahwa, entah bagaimana, tumpukan mayat itu bisa saja muncul tiba-tiba di depan teras rumahku keesokan paginya. Air mataku mengenang di sudut mataku membayangkan kemungkinan tersebut.

Bahkan siang itu ketika aku menceritakan kepada teman-temanku tentang kemampuan gandaku dan Chanyeol juga menyebut soal para Pelacak, Luhan dan Kyungsoo menangis bersama di pelukan kekasih mereka. Teman-temanku mengkhawatirkanku karena para Pelacak kemungkinan besar akan mengincarku, cepat atau lambat. Jongdae yang aku kira akan meledekku dan mengerjaiku lagi, justru terdiam dengan ekspresi pucat. Ia buru-buru memelukku dan tanpa kuduga, ia menangis di bahuku. Aku berhasil tidak ikut menangis bersama mereka. Aku berterima kasih kepada mereka karena telah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku mendapati diriku lebih mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Chanyeol daripada keselamatanku sendiri.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya, Baekhyun?"

"Maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

Aku harus membuatnya berjanji. Setelah malam ini, aku betul-betul tidak ingin ia pergi dari kehidupanku. Bahwa meskipun Chanyeol adalah bagian baru di dalam kehidupanku, ia mengambil peran besar dan sulit bagiku untuk menepisnya. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku lega adalah fakta bahwa saat ini dagunya menempel di keningku dan ia bernapas di depan wajahku.

"Ya, Baekhyun. Apa saja."

"Berjanjilah," suaraku kembali serak dan tahu-tahu aku sudah menangis lagi. "berjanjilah untuk untuk selalu bersamaku. Berjanjilah kau akan selalu bernapas untukku."

Karena itu lah yang terpenting; ia bernapas, hidup, dan aku rela melakukan apapun untuk itu. Melakukan apapun untuk melindungi orang yang aku cintai; orang tuaku, teman-temanku, dan Chanyeol.

Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Chanyeol menegang dan pikiran bahwa ia tidak menginginkanku membuatku semakin kacau. Aku belum memikirkan itu sebelumnya. Apakah ia menginginkan aku sebesar aku menginginkannya? Aku tidak berani membayangkannya. Untuk saat ini, aku puas dengan keberadaannya di sisiku. Chanyeol tidak pernah meninggalkanku sedetikpun. Meskipun aku sudah pernah membuatnya berjanji untuk hal yang sama, kali ini aku butuh mendengarnya sekali lagi.

Aku tahu bahwa keberadaan lelaki itu (sekarang ia adalah salah satu kebahagiaanku) bisa saja direnggut kapan saja. Aku cukup yakin para Pelacak tidak akan berhenti begitu saja. Mereka sedang memburu Chanyeol, dan setelah mereka mengetahui bahwa aku juga memiliki kemampuan ganda, mereka tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhku juga.

"Ya," lelaki itu berjanji. Nadanya terdengar bersungguh-sungguh sehingga aku menangis lagi. "Aku di sini untukmu."

Dan untuk janjinya yang satu itu, aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

* * *

Semua terjadi begitu cepat dan terasa seperti bayangan samar. Mimpi buruk yang biasanya datang pada malam hari, kini juga terjadi di dunia nyata. Kehidupanku yang semula normal dan baik-baik saja, kini terjungkir balik dan porak poranda. Aku nyaris tidak bisa bernapas ketika hal ini terjadi. Tahu-tahu saja, teman-temanku yang aku anggap aman, justru sekarang di dalam bahaya. Termasuk kedua orang tuaku.

Hal ini terjadi seperti ujung korek api yang dinyalakan sebagai pemicu, lalu merambat hingga ke batang dan membakar habis semuanya. Kemampuanku untuk menyembuhkan diri telah diketakui oleh kedua orang tuaku sejak dulu dan mereka berusaha menutupinya dengan tidak membuatku terluka. Lalu Chanyeol datang. Ia adalah manusia dengan kemampuan ganda. Lalu kemampuanku untuk menyembuhkan diri sendiri muncul kembali. Dan sekarang, entah bagaimana, teman-teman dan kedua orang tuaku mengalami hal yang sama.

Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri sementara duniaku rasanya berputar dan aku nyaris tidak bisa bernapas. Telepon darurat dari teman-temanku, tangisan ibuku, wajah pucat ayahku, dan yang paling tidak bisa aku tanggung- rasa bersalah Chanyeol yang mengira dirinya yang membuat kami semua dalam bahaya. Itu tidak benar. Sama sekali tidak benar. Aku ingin berteriak begitu padanya tapi aku masih berusaha menyeimbangkan kakiku agar dapat berdiri dengan tegak. Chanyeol salah. Kalau saja ia tahu bahwa kedatangannya ke rumah ini merupakan hal yang aku syukuri.

Seolah semua ini tidak cukup, aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa para Pelacak telah mengetahui keberadaan Chanyeol, keberadaanku, dan semua orang yang aku cintai. Pesan peringatan telah dikirim— jika meledaknya halaman belakang rumahku bisa diasumsikan sebagai peringatan. Aku hanya bisa menatap kobaran api itu dengan tatapan tajam dan wajah marah. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku dan tidak peduli jika kuku jariku menusuk kulitku terlalu tajam.

"Ayah, ibu, kita harus segera pergi dari sini." kataku dari sela gigiku yang terkatup rapat.

Tidak ada waktu untuk berdiskusi, baik aku dan ayahku tahu itu. Tapi ibuku tampak sangat kalut dan ketakutan sehingga aku memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Ibu, kau akan baik-baik saja. Dengan kemampuan ibu, aku yakin ibu pasti bisa mengatasi ini. Dan ayah akan melindungi ibu."

Ibuku menatapku tajam dari mata kaburnya. "Apa maksudmu, Baekhyun?"

"Kita harus berpencar. Terlalu beresiko jika kita pergi bersama-sama."

"Apa? Tidak! Tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian. Chanyeol, _please_."

Ibuku semakin menangis. Ayahku masih memeluk ibu tapi ekspresi wajahnya tidak terbaca. Chanyeol yang sejak tadi masih diam akhirnya menyeret kakinya untuk menghampiri ibuku. Ia meraih kedua tangan ibuku lalu menempelkannya ke pipinya.

"Ibu," bisiknya lembut. Mataku memerah melihat lelaki yang aku cintai tampak tersiksa. "Maafkan aku."

"Oh, sayang,"

Ibuku membawa Chanyeol ke pelukannya dan lelaki itu menangis— kali ini tangisannya keras dan aku berjuang untuk tidak ikut menangis. Selagi ibuku menenangkan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol berusaha berbicara dari hati ke hati dengan ibuku, aku menghampiri ayahku. Wajah kami berdua tegang dan aku tahu ayahku memiliki pikiran yang sama denganku.

"Ayah," bisikku tertahan ketika ayahku tiba-tiba menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku menggigit bibir, tapi sia-sia saja karena sekarang air mataku tumpah.

"Ayah percaya Chanyeol akan menjagamu. Selalu nyalakan ponselmu, oke? Bagaimana pun caranya, kalian harus sampai di Yunnan dengan selamat."

"Yunnan?" aku mendongak untuk menatap wajah ayahku. "Ayah yakin akan membawa ibu ke kampung halamannya?"

"Ayah rasa itu lebih baik. Ibumu mungkin masih sedikit trauma, tapi jangan khawatir. Kami akan baik-baik saja."

"Ayah, berjanjilah bahwa kalian harus selalu bernapas. Untukku, oke?" aku menangis lagi di pelukannya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa marah karena kebahagiaanku direnggut terlalu cepat. Yang aku pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana semua orang yang aku cintai tetap aman.

Ayahku mencium keningku dengan lembut. "Dan kau juga harus berjanji hal yang sama untukku. Oke, Baekhyun?"

Aku mengangguk, kehilangan kata-kataku. Ketika aku melepaskan diri, ibuku sudah tidak menangis. Aku melihat sorot optimis dalam matanya dan betapa ia terlihat jauh lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya. Entah apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Fakta bahwa kami berempat siap dan siaga membuatku semakin kuat.

Ayahku menghampiri Chanyeol lalu memeluknya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan karena sekarang aku sedang berada di pelukan ibuku—pelukannya akan selalu menjadi tempat teraman selain pelukan ayah dan Chanyeol. Aku tidak menangis di pelukan ibuku. Aku ingin ibuku tahu bahwa aku siap untuk hal ini. Aku siap menghadapi mereka yang ingin merenggut orang yang aku cintai. Dan ibuku, secara mengejutkan, terlihat membara sekarang.

"Aku menyayangimu, Ibu. Selalu."

"Ya, ibu juga." bisiknya lembut. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Chanyeol akan membawamu pada kami. Dan selama waktu yang belum bisa kita tentukan, percayalah bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi."

Aku mengangguk kemudian memeluknya sekali lagi. Ketika aku hendak menghampiri Chanyeol, ayahku masih menahannya. Samar-samar aku mendengar ayahku menyuruhnya untuk berjanji. Dan ketika aku mendengar suara beratnya yang dalam, aku mengerjap berulang kali untuk menyingkirkan air mataku.

"Ya, ayah. Aku berjanji akan melindunginya. Bahkan jika itu berarti aku harus kehilangan nyawaku."

Aku benci perpisahan. Aku benci mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku benci hal-hal yang membuatku menangis. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa hal ini akan datang begitu cepat. Masa depan kami yang tidak pasti terasa mengambang dan menakutkan. Tapi ketika Chanyeol menautkan jemarinya dengan jemariku, aku tahu aku bisa menghadapi ini. Dan akan kupastikan para Pelacak tidak bisa menyentuh orang-orang yang aku cintai.

Persiapan kami begitu mendadak. Chanyeol dan ayah naik untuk mengepak keperluan kami. Ibu menelepon seseorang, entah siapa, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar ibuku berbicara dalam bahasa China dengan cepat dan tegas. Aku, dengan tangan gemetar, menghubungi teman-temanku dan menjelaskan kejadian meledaknya halaman belakang rumahku dengan cepat dan terburu-buru. Aku memberitahu mereka rencana kaburku, dan Luhan secara mengejutkan berkata bahwa Sehun sudah berada di kamarnya sejak ia mengetahui bahwa masing-masing dari kami perlahan-lahan telah berubah dan mengemasi barangnya seperti orang kesetanan. Dari informasi yang aku dapat dari Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mungkin Jongdae dan Kris juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Aku bahkan baru tahu bahwa Minseok juga memiliki kemampuan seperti kami. Selama ini Jongdae menyembunyikannya dari kami karena menurutnya waktunya belum tepat. Dan melihat situasiku sekarang, aku senang Jongdae menyembunyikan kemampuan Minseok sejak awal.

Teman-temanku siap berlari, begitu pun aku. Setelah kami membuat kesepatakan untuk bertemu di satu tempat tujuan yang sama, aku menyiapkan mentalku sendiri.

Ketika Chanyeol turun dari tangga dan berjalan menghampiriku, saat itu aku tahu bahwa aku telah siap lari. Lari meninggalkan Amity Lane yang penuh kenangan. Lari bersama _nya_.

* * *

 _ **Anywhere is fine**_

 _ **Do you want to leave tonight?**_

 _ **Do you want to leave?**_

 _ **To a place where the sky is blue**_

 _ **and there are a lot of stars**_

 _ **To a place like that**_

* * *

Kami tidak bisa kabur secara terang-terangan karena sejak insiden ledakan tersebut, kami semua yakin bahwa para Pelacak sedang mengawasi kami. Mungkin mereka sedang mengacungkan senjatanya kearah kami dan siap menembak kepala kami kapan saja. Aku ketakutan setengah mati ketika ayah dan ibu mengambil resiko mengendarai Aston Martin-nya sebagai bentuk pengalihan perhatian. Awalnya ayah berencana membawa Ford Bronco-nya tapi aku dengan keras menentang idenya. Yang kami butuhkan sekarang adalah kecepatan- semua harus cepat dan Ford ayahku yang tua tidak bisa diandalkan. Ayah dan ibu memeluk aku dan Chanyeol, mencium kening kami sekilas, lalu masuk ke dalam garasi. Mereka membawa koper kami. Aku dan Chanyeol tidak membawa apapun selain tas ransel berisi keperluan penting dan _black card_ yang ayah berikan. Aku nyaris tidak bernapas ketika Aston Martin hitam mengkilat milik ayahku keluar dari halaman rumah kami.

Di luar gelap gulita. Malam begitu pekat. Aku dan Chanyeol mengintip dari balik jendela, menunggu selama beberapa menit untuk memastikan ayah dan ibu keluar dengan selamat. Sepuluh menit kemudian, ada sebuah mobil yang mengikuti di belakang. Aku terkesiap dan secara otomatis mencari-cari tangan Chanyeol, meremasnya kuat sebagai bentuk pertahan.

"Baekhyun," bisiknya sebelum membawa tubuhku yang gemetar ke dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku. Kalau saja aku tidak—"

Aku tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara karena bibirku dengan tergesa-gesa menutup bibirnya, menciumnya dengan segenap emosi yang aku rasakan. Aku mendengar Chanyeol terkesiap, tapi sudah terlambat untuk berhenti. Dan, diluar dugaanku, ia justru meraih pinggangku dan aku merasakan keposesifannya ketika akhirnya tubuh kami menempel. Chanyeol mengambil kendali. Ia mencium bibirku, menekannya dengan keras, menyalurkan ketakutannya yang bercampur dengan ketakutanku. Aku bersandar pada Chanyeol dan memungkinkan ia untuk memelukku sepenuhnya. Kemudian, ketika akhirnya ciuman penuh tuntutan itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi ciuman lembut yang begitu membujuk seperti lagu ninabobo yang Chanyeol ciptakan untukku, aku baru sadar bahwa aku telah menangis.

Kedua tanganku melengkung di lehernya, menekan bibirnya lebih dalam ke bibirku, ingin menunjukkan padanya bahwa inilah yang aku inginkan. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat menjamin keselamatanku dan semua orang yang aku cintai. Hanya saja, selama mereka semua ada dipihak yang sama, aku percaya bisa melewati semua ini.

Meskipun Chanyeol selalu merasa bahwa dirinya lah yang menarik para Pelacak itu kemari, tapi aku yakin cepat atau lambat para Pelacak juga akan menemukanku. Dan kalau saja Chanyeol tidak terdampar di halaman belakang rumahku, aku tidak yakin aku mampu menghadapi mereka sendirian. Keberadaan lelaki itu telah memengaruhiku. Bahwa aku, Byun Baekhyun, dengan segenap kewarasan yang aku miliki bersedia mempertaruhkan nyawaku asal aku bisa bersama dengan Chanyeol.

Kami terengah-engah ketika ciuman panjang itu akhirnya berhenti. Chanyeol menempelkan keningnya ke keningku. Aku memejamkan mata, masih belum bisa berhenti menangis.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ ," aku susah payah menemukan suaraku. "Keberadaanmu adalah sesuatu yang sangat aku syukuri. Kalau kau tidak muncul, kalau kau tidak berada di sini, aku tidak akan seberani ini. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menjagamu tetap hidup."

Itu lah keberanannya. Chanyeol harus tahu keberanannya karena rasa bersalahnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku tanggung. Ia begitu berharga untukku. Selain orang tua dan teman-temanku, aku tahu dialah satu-satunya orang yang akan aku perjuangkan hingga akhir.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan kemudian mencium keningku lembut. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menjagamu tetap bernapas. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

Aku mencium bibirnya sekali lagi. "Akan aku ingat itu selamanya, _giant_."

* * *

 _ **Run a little bit more**_

 _ **Don't be scared**_

 _ **I'm right here**_

 _ **Run with power**_

 _ **Don't stop!**_

 _ **Grab my hand and slowly open your eyes**_

 _ **Are you ready?**_

* * *

Kami melompati pagar halaman belakang untuk bisa keluar dari rumah. Keadaan gelap gulita dan aku nyaris tidak bisa melihat apapun kalau saja tangan Chanyeol tidak meremas tanganku dengan begitu kuat seolah tangan kami menempel secara permanen. Kami berlari dibalik semak-semak, takut muncul di bawah cahaya karena para Pelacak akan dengan mudah menemukan kami. Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk takut. Kami mungkin tidak akan selamat malam ini. Para Pelacak mungkin akan membunuh kami malam ini, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku punya janji untuk ditepati. Aku percaya kedua orang tuaku dan teman-temanku juga sedang berjuang seperti kami. Aku masih ingin hidup seribu tahun lagi— aku ingin hidup dengan lelaki yang sekarang sedang menggenggam tanganku. Malam ini, bagaimanapun caranya, kami harus selamat.

Aku kehabisan napas ketika kami akhirnya keluar dari wilayah Amity Lane. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar mengambil napas. Kami terus berlari dan tidak berhenti. Hingga kemudian apa yang aku takutkan terjadi. Aku mendengar derap langkah tajam di belakang punggungku tapi tidak berani memikirkannya. Ini hampir menyerupai mimpi burukku dulu. Satu-satunya yang kurang hanya ekspresi mengejek penuh kemenangan yang kulihat di wajah-wajah dalam mimpiku—senyum nafsu membalas dendam. Aku hanya sempat melirik sekilas, tidak ingin melihat mereka lebih lama lagi. Mereka hanya berjumlah tiga orang, mengejar kami dengan langkah pasti dan aura mereka menjanjikan kematian.

"Jangan meoleh, Baek. Jangan takut. Aku ada bersamamu."

Aku menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan terpana melihat keyakinan dari sorot matanya yang tajam. Aku mengangguk dan genggaman tangan kami semakin erat.

Aku hanya menuruti Chanyeol. Kami nyaris tidak bernapas ketika berbelok pada tikungan tajam, menembus kerumunan pohon-pohon rindang untuk masuk ke dalam hutan. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Aku masih bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka di belakangku. Mereka bahkan tidak bersuara, membuatku semakin ketakutan karena mereka bisa muncul di mana saja.

Kami memasuki hutan semakin dalam dan sempat berhenti selama sejenak karena pekatnya hutan membuat kami tersandung dan bingung untuk menentukan arah. Merasa terpojok –ini sangat beresiko tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain— aku memejamkan mata dan titik-titik cahaya kecil muncul dari dalam setiap inci tubuhku seperti sebuah molekul. Chanyeol terkesiap, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk berhenti. Titik-titik cahaya itu mengelilingi kami, menuntun langkah kami.

Namun dalam sekejap titik-titik itu menghilang dan aku terjatuh ke tanah ketika sebuah peluru menembus pergelengan kakiku. Chanyeol ikut terjatuh dan aku khawatir ia terkena tembakan. Tapi ketika ia melingkupi tubuhku, aku mendesah lega karena ia baik-baik saja. Luka menganga itu menutup begitu cepat dan peluru yang melesak di dalam tubuhku tergeletak di tanah. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan terkesiap melihat tiga orang yang tadi mengejar kami sekarang berada di hadapan kami.

Mereka memakai pakaian serba hitam dan sulit melihat wajah mereka karena kondisi hutan yang gelap gulita. Secara naluriah aku bergerak untuk menutupi Chanyeol karena ia bisa terluka sementara aku tidak.

"Sudah saatnya, anak-anak."

Salah satu diantara mereka, yang berdiri di tengah, berbicara dengan nada lembut yang membujuk. Aku merinding merasakan aura kekejaman dari dirinya. Dan meskipun saat ini gelap gulita, aku bisa merasakan senyuman mengejeknya.

Lalu, sebelum aku sempat mengambil tindakan, kakiku yang tadi tertembak tiba-tiba dicengkram dengan besi yang panas membara dan aku menjerit merasakan panasnya. Mereka menarikku menjauh dari Chanyeol sejauh beberapa meter sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil menarikku kembali. Aku menahan perih karena luka yang ditimbulkan tidak bisa begitu saja pulih. Tidak sebelum besi panas itu terlepas dari kakiku.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Chanyeol menggeram dan aku bergidik merasakan kemarahannya.

"Kalian tidak harusnya melawan. Rasakan sendiri akibatnya."

Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melukai Chanyeol. Tubuhku secara otomatis bergerak ketika salah satu diantara mereka melemparkan besi panas itu kearah Chanyeol. Aku mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan besi itu mengunci kakiku yang lain. Aku sepenuhnya terperangkap, tapi kedua tangan Chanyeol masih memegangiku.

Aku hanya ingin melepaskan diri dari mereka namun bergerak sedikit saja, aku yakin kakiku bakal putus. Kemudian aku melihat nyala api dan aku berubah panik. Chanyeol berdiri dengan menantang. Seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan nyala api. Aku bahkan tidak mengenali sorot matanya yang mengerikan. Sebelum aku sempat berbicara, tangan Chanyeol bergerak begitu cepat dan kobaran api yang mengerikan membentang di hadapan kami, memutus jarak antara kami dan para pelacak. Api itu terlalu besar, terlalu panas, menjilati pohon, tanah, serta apapun yang ada di sana.

Chanyeol melepas besi panas itu buru-buru dan tubuhku dengan cepat menyembuhkan diri. Karena tidak mendengar jeritan apapun, kami tahu bahwa para Pelacak itu masih hidup dan Chanyeol dengan segera menarikku lagi untuk belari.

Aku terengah, kehabisan napas, dan nyaris tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Di sana, beberapa meter dari kami, terbentang sebuah sungai yang luas sebagai pembatas. Kami harus melewati sungai ini untuk bisa keluar dari hutan. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Para Pelacak itu ada di belakang kami dan sudah tidak ada waktu untuk mencari jalan lain. Lalu, sebelum aku sempat memikirkan solusinya, Chanyeol memeluk tubuhku lalu menceburkan tubuh kami ke dalam sungai yang ternyata begitu dalam.

* * *

 _ **Run after me**_

 _ **Run!**_

 _ **From the beginning hello hello**_

 _ **Like this; you and me**_

 _ **Run!**_

 _ **Don't let go of this hand**_

 _ **I want to show your curious eyes a lot more things**_

 _ **Here; you and me now**_

 _ **Stop time**_

* * *

 _Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati._

Tubuhku tenggelam semakin dalam. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhku ke dalam air. Tidak tahu harus merasa lega karena berhasil lolos sementara dari para pemburu kami atau panik karena aku tidak tahu caranya berenang. Aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat dan berusaha untuk tidak membukanya karena itu berarti aku akan mati. Permukaan air memantulkan cahaya senter yang bergerak gelisah diatas sana. Tubuhku menegang, tahu benar siapa yang menyalakan cahaya center itu. Cahaya itu bertahan cukup lama dan aku mulai kehabisan napas. Aku nyaris membuka mulutku kalau saja Chanyeol tidak menarikku, memegangi wajahku lalu dengan begitu lembut mencium bibirku.

Aku menutup mataku yang terasa perih dan berkonsentrasi pada ciumannya. Ketika secara perlahan-lahan paru-paruku mengembung karena terisi pasokan udara, aku baru ingat jika Chanyeol bisa bernapas di dalam air.

Kukalungkan kedua tanganku di lehernya dan menariknya mendekat. Rasanya seperti tidak ada gerakan karena semua terasa ringan di dalam air. Gelembung-gelembung kecil muncul akibat ciuman kami. Meskipun tujuan Chanyeol menciumku kali ini adalah untuk membuatku bernapas, aku justru berkonsentrasi untuk menikmati bibirnya.

Kami masih belum aman. Cahaya senter sudah menghilang. Semuanya gelap dan semakin gelap di dalam air. Aku ingin melihat wajah Chanyeol tapi aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko seperti yang tadi aku lakukan. Jadi, dengan tubuh yang menempel, kudorong tubuhnya hingga kaki kami menyentuh permukaan sungai. Merasa bahwa para pelacak tidak akan menyadari keberadaan kami dan fakta bahwa aku bisa bernapas melalui mulutku, aku akhirnya mengeluarkan titik-titik cahaya itu lagi. Cahaya itu melingkupi kami, mengelilingi kami, dan ketika aku membuka mataku, aku menemukan Chanyeol juga sedang menatapku.

 _Aku mencintaimu. Sangat, sangat mencintaimu._

Aku mengulangi kalimat itu ratusan kali di dalam kepalaku dan seolah dapat mendengarnya, Chanyeol menekan bibirnya lebih dalam ke bibirku. Aku nyaris kebas dan terasa sedang melayang di dalam air, tapi tidak ada yang bisa aku pikirkan selain bahwa Chanyeol masih ada di sini bersamaku, menciumku untuk dua alasan sekaligus.

Bahkan jika aku harus mati sekarang, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Tidak masalah jika waktu yang tersisa untukku hanya beberapa detik. Tidak masalah jika aku tidak akan hidup seribu tahun lagi. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah Chanyeol. Selama ia ada di sini, selama ia berada di sisiku, apapun akan aku lakukan untuk menjauhkannya dari para Pelacak itu. Namun malam ini aku menyadari satu hal. Bahwa meskipun aku rela melakukan apapun untuk menjaganya tetap bernapas, aku sadar bahwa aku juga ingin bernapas bersamanya. Bahwa keinginanku untuk tetap hidup bersamanya mengalahkan segalanya.

Aku ingin Canyeol tetap hidup. Dan aku juga ingin terus hidup dan menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamanya. Suatu saat, di mimpi musim panas yang biasanya bertahan lebih lama, pada tengah malam sebelum pesta dansa berakhir, saat sebelum kelopak bunga mawar yang terakhir jatuh, aku sungguh berharap bahwa hal tersebut dapat menjadi kenyataan.

* * *

 _ **Pinch me just once if this is all a dream**_

 _ **I hope I don't wake up**_

 _ **From the moment I met you**_

 _ **I don't remember how much time has passed**_

 _ **Here; you and me now**_

 _ **Stop time**_

* * *

" _Baekhyun?"_

" _Ya, Chanyeol?"_

" _Jika kita selamat melewati ini, maukah kau hidup bersama denganku selama-lamanya?"_

" _Kau bersungguh-sungguh? Karena jika iya, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."_

" _Sayang, aku bahkan telah mengikatmu sejak awal. Jadi sudah terlambat untuk melepaskanku."_

" _Jika kita selamat, jika telah mencapai tujuan kita, maka kau harus menepati janjimu. Aku ingin ayah dan ibu berada di sana. Luhan, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Jongin, Jongdae, semuanya. Dan aku juga ingin lengkungan penuh dengan bunga-bunga."_

" _Aku bisa mengabulkannya."_

* * *

 _ **And then**_

 _ **We continued blissfully into our small**_

 _ **But perfect piece of our forever**_

* * *

 _Melangkah pelan-pelan, kataku dalam hati saat kami menuruni tangga, seirama dengan tempo musik yang lambat. Aku tidak mengangkat mataku sampai kedua kakiku aman menjejak lantai dasar, walaupun aku bisa mendengar gumaman dan suara-suara bergemersik para tamu begitu aku muncul. Darahku mengalir deras ke pipiku mendengar itu— ayahku bahkan sampai melirikku karena desah napasku begitu berat. Mungkin hari ini aku akan menjadi pengantin paling memalukan karena napasku seberat napas sapi. Memikirkan itu membuat pipiku semakin merah._

 _Begitu kakiku meninggalkan tangga yang rawan, aku mencari Chanyeol. Selama sedetik perhatianku sempat beralih ke bunga-bunga putih yang menghiasi segala sesuatu yang tidak hidup, dengan hiasan pita-pita putih panjang. Aku mengalihkan mata dari kanopi sarat bunga dan mengedarkan pandagan ke deretan kursi berlapis kain satin— memandangi kerumunan wajah yang semuanya terfokus padaku. Semua orang ada di sana dan aku kenal mereka semua sebaik aku mengenal diriku sendiri._

 _Luhan dan Sehun tampak sempurna dengan jas putih mereka. Luhan tersenyum lebar sementara tangannya berada di sela-sela jari Sehun—mereka betul-betul pasangan yang serasi. Sehun bahkan tersenyum manis dan wajahnya tampak berbinar. Meskipun ia terlihat dingin, tapi aku selalu menyukai caranya menatap dan mencintai Luhan. Kyungsoo berada dipelukan Jongin. Salah satu mamanku –selain Luhan, tentunya- yang selalu mengkhawatirkanku itu menangis dipelukan Jongin. Jongin tersenyum lebar padaku. Senyuman hangat yang akan selalu aku ingat. Jongdae nyengir lebar padaku. Matanya merah. Jongdae bilang ia masih tidak percaya aku mencapai tahap ini dan terharu karena aku akhirnya menemukan belahan jiwaku. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menangisi ucapannya. Kemudian ada Minseok yang setengah dirangkul oleh Jongdae, tersenyum ramah padaku. Kris, dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan terlihat sangat mencolok, mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Dan ibuku yang duduk di barisan paling depan –terlihat sangat cantik dengan jas putihnya— tersenyum sangat manis, senyuman khas ibuku. Mereka semua ada di sana. Orang-orang yang aku cintai, orang-orang yang berusaha kulindungi, mereka semua ada di sana. Chanyeol menepati janjinya._

 _Sampai aku akhirnya menemukan dia, berdiri di depan lengkungan yang berlimpah hiasan bunga dan pita-pita cantik. Aku nyaris tidak menyadari keberadaan kakekku –sang pastor— di belakangnya. Mataku hanya terpusat pada Chanyeol. Duniaku berpusat padanya. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan ini berawal. Mungkin ketika ia menciumku di dalam air. Atau ketika malam-malam yang aku habiskan dengan duduk di pangkuannya, menciptakan kunang-kunang. Atau mungkin sejak awal duniaku sudah terpusat padanya. Sekarang mereka semua harus menunggu sampai nanti._

 _Yang kulihat hanya wajah Chanyeol; wajahnya memenuhi mataku dan memenuhi isi kepalaku. Matanya yang lembut dan wajahnya yang sempurna. Kemudian, saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan mataku yang memandangnya takjub, ia tersenyum—senyum bahagia yang membuat napasku tercekat._

 _Tiba-tiba, genggaman tangan ayahku sajalah yang membuatku tidak berlari menghambur sepanjang lorong._

 _Alunan wedding march terasa begitu menakjubkan hingga aku nyaris tidak mempercayai apa yang terjadi. Kemudian, akhirnya, akhirnya sampai juga aku di sana. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan dan ayahku meletakkan tanganku di tangan Chanyeol. Dan sampailah aku di tempat seharusnya aku berada._

 _Pada momen itu, saat pendeta mengucapkan bagiannya, duniaku yang sudah sekian lama jungkir-balik, kini telah menjejak dalam posisi yang benar. Semua yang telah terjadi bergerak seperti angin. Mimpi-mimpi burukku, ketakutanku, ketidakpastian masa depan yang membuatku terhuyung-huyung, kini berganti dengan ledakan kebahagiaan yang membuat dadaku penuh. Aku mengulang kenanganku dengan Chanyeol; bau tubuhnya, jari-jari kaki kami yang menempel, pelukan hangatnya, kunang-kunang yang Chanyeol sukai, dan yang paling aku sukai— suara beratnya ketika menyanyikan ninabobo untukku. Semua itu kini terasa seperti satu detakan jantung karena tidak ada hal lain yang berarti kecuali bahwa aku bisa bersama dengannya._

 _Aku baru sadar diriku menangis setelah tiba waktunya bagiku untuk mengucapkan janji setia._

" _Saya bersedia." kata-kata itu terdengar begitu ajaib, magis, tapi nyata._

 _Ketika tiba giliran Chanyeol bicara, kata-katanya berdentang jernih dan bernada menang._

" _Saya bersedia," janjinya._

 _Chanyeol merengkuhku dengan hati-hati, matanya menatapku. Aku berusaha mencerna, walaupun air mata membuat mataku kabur, bahwa sosok tinggi yang aku inginkan dengan segenap hati kini telah menjadi milikku. Ia menurunkan kepalanya ke kepalaku sementara aku memeluk lehernya sambil masih memegang buket bunga. Chanyeol menciumku dengan lembut dan mesra. Aku langsung melupakan para tamu, tempat ini, waktu.. yang kuingat hanyalah bahwa aku miliknya, menginginkannya, dan bahwa ia sekarang milikku._

" _Sayangku," bisikannya selembut sutra. "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Selamanya."_

" _Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Tanpa syarat. Selamanya."_

* * *

 **E N D**

* * *

Oke, aku tahu tanggungan fanfiction-ku yang lain masih ada. Tapi ini betul-betul ngak bisa aku tahan T_T

Serius, ini genre fantasi pertama yang aku tulis. Dan kacau balau. Asli mau nangis deh T_T

Cerita ini tercipta gara-gara nonton serial Heroes season tiga. Adegan Claire Bennet nyelametin Alex Woolsly. Nah, kemampuan Baekhyun yang bisa menyembuhkan diri sendiri seperti Claire. Dan Chanyeol yang bisa bernapas di dalam air juga seperti Alex. Yang pernah nonton serial Heroes pasti tahu :)

Aku jarang pake sudut pandang 'aku' jadi maaf sekali kalau ngak pas dan tambah kacau. Semoga kalian suka, ya. Maaf kalau masih ada banyak kesalahan. Lain kali, kalau ada kesempatan, mungkin aku bakal nulis fantasi lagi. Seru ih ternyata :D /dijambakLuhan/

Aku bikin fanfic ini sambil dengerin lagu Run dan lagu-lagu di album XOXO. Dan tulisan yang di _bold_ dan di _italic_ itu lirik lagu Run. Kecuali yang terakhir.

Mungkin, bakal ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa dua _scene_ di bagian akhir tulisannya di _italic_. Aku ingin reader berfantasi sendiri. Apakah itu nyata atau tidak. Apakah itu happy ending atau engga. Semua tergantung fantasi reader saja lah :D /dijambakBaekhyun/

Terima kasih untuk semua dukungan kalian. Semoga ini bisa memuaskan yang membaca. _I love you, guys!_

 **P.S.** _ **Maman**_ **itu bahasa Perancis. Artinya mom/mummy. Cuman pengucapannya akan terdengar seperti 'mamon' dengan 'n' yang dibaca samar. So, yeah. Sekali-kali bikin panggilan yang agak beda ngak apa-apa kan, ya? Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Baekhyun selamanya triplet combo lah! Aw~**

 **XOXO, RARA.**


End file.
